Joey Rides The Katie Express
by Ariel McLass
Summary: A train adventure with Joey and Dawson aboard a private train compartment as Joey returns from New York City to Boston. Warning: Rated M and the tone of this story is naughty. It is not to be read by persons under 18 years old. This story contains lemons with Spanking and Sexual themes. Read and review. Don't Like don't Read.


**Joey Rides The Katie Express**

Disclaimer: The following story is a fictional representation and exists only in the imagination of the author. I do not own entertainment shows including Dawson's Creek and the movie, The Secretary. Have a good read and review. Warning: spanking of an adult.

Warning: Rated M and the tone of this story is naughty. It is not to be read by persons under 18 years old. This story contains lemons with Spanking and Sexual themes. Read and review. Don't Like don't Read.

A train adventure with Joey and Dawson aboard a private train compartment as Joey returns from New York City to Boston.

Now that Joey A teenage girl of nineteen role-playing as my submissive yet pretty as a beauty queen winner was in a private train compartment with Dawson, needless to say this was an enticing sight and it was 'Katie bar the door', time for the very spankable bottom he now had over my lap.

Joey could feel his growing, throbbing penis through the boxer shorts. He told her he had seen the way she sat around reading a romance novel with a buff beau taking the woman over his lap for a sound spanking. Dawson reached around and felt the warmth of her tight tummy, unbuttoned her jeans, unzipped them and ordered Joey to raise herself up on while over his lap and pulled her slim leg blue jeans over the roundness of her two shapely moons with a slight tug before they came down to the hollow of her knees revealing her tightly bikini pantied bottom with her tan back enhancing her creamy white ass smile poking up between her butt crack.

Spank! Whack! The hits kept coming-Spank! Dawson lit up her bottom with hits through the scant protection of her panties. Joey's reaction was to moan louder and start to yelp. After fifty spanks he ordered Joey to reach back and pull her own panties down so he could see the good he was doing on that bottom of hers. With a sniffle, the nineteen year old using both hands reached behind her back, found the top hem of her lace panties and pulled them off her glowing red swollen bottom.

**Joey's tan** contrasted with the skin of her bottom and lower cheeks had taken on a bright red blush. All of a sudden Joey bucked up spread her legs thus opening her small brown haired butt hole and in a act of defiance born of her wine indulgent, pressed out her puckered pinkish brown hole and farted right up into Dawson's face giggling as he coughed from the stink of her unforeseen fart.

"That does it Joey." Dawson grabbed the college coed's wooden hairbrush off the vanity and proceeded to spank Joey hard, fast and long. Her creamy white skinned ass turned a deep red with a growing crop of blood blisters spreading across the surface of her cute visible panty line wearing bottom Dawson so much enjoyed watching.

She was now crying and blubbering and I about to stop when she called me an old fart out of spite through her "boo Hoo, Boo Hoo, Hoo. Joey was having a hard time catching her breath. Using his strength I firmly placed Joey's arm up on her back and

SPLAT! WHACK! AND CRACK! Dawson made Joey one very sorry young lady with a fast punishing hits seeping into the meat under her red blood swelled seat deep where she would feel it for the next few days. After the shoulder length brown haired girl stopped crying, Dawson saw that she had one or two blood blisters had broken, but overall her bottom was not bleeding. He rubbed a special aloe cream into her sore bottom as her sniffles and trembling thin lips continued to show her discomfort.

**Joey** got up off the bed hugged me turned her still red baby-fat bottom towards me and curtsied bending her knee and squatting her butt in front of me in gratification for helping her play out a new fantasy. I grabbed some left over butter from dinner, spread her hot to the touch butt cheeks and pressed the butter up her asshole. Just like Brando had done in the movie, one finger than two squishing the butter up her anal tract and around her pink rosette. Joey Kneeled in front of my charged up red throbbing penis and rubbed butter up and down its length. The nineteen year old coed mounted my penis and rode the Katie Express eased my thick member down on her asshole at her own pace. Although, she was having trouble with the pain and asked me to reach around and spank her while she fucked my ass plopped down on my raging thick penis.

**Over the next** fifteen minutes I spanked her and she straddled my pleasure member and we both went over the top as her fanny hole tightened like a vice and I shot a enema size load of milky cream up her waiting in orgasm bottom hole. After we relished the feeling she pulled up off my sore used penis and with a burbling fart announced she was leaking me from her well-worn sphincter of her red rimmed sore butt hole.

**As we pulled** into the Boston train station she hugged me and got dressed gingerly as she pulled up her panties and jeans over her bright red blistered bottom and left the train. However, not before with a satisfied smile on her face she wrote down her phone number on my bottom cheek and she spanked my ass five times on each cheek as hard and determined as she could. Joey nodded walking gingerly and I just knew she had me leaking into her bikini lace panties as I watched her walking down the train landing towards the station.


End file.
